


The Queen Sisters

by Carpenterfan03



Series: Little Mal [5]
Category: A Cinderella Story If The Shoe Fits, Adventures In Babysitting - Fandom, Descendants (Disney Movies), Feel The Beat, PLL Perfectionists
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpenterfan03/pseuds/Carpenterfan03
Summary: This is a sequel to Parenting Is Hard. Now that little Mal, Evie, Lola, Ava, April, and Tessa are all reunited and living together things are about to get a lot more interesting as it's no longer just little Mal and Evie and it's now little Mal, Evie and their four other sisters all living together and trying to navigate their new lives.
Series: Little Mal [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935859
Kudos: 12





	1. Is That Evie?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is the first chapter to my new sequel to Parentings Is Hard which is called The Queen Sisters. I hope you guys enjoy this introduction chapter and I hope you guys are excited for what's coming next because I have so many fun ideas for this story that I'm really excited to write and this is just the beginning. Anyway please let me know what you guys thought, so far.

"Okay so welcome to your new home!" Evie told the others as they entered the house. "Oh wow! You weren't kidding this place really is magical," Tessa told the others as Mal and the other kids had been going off on how magical Auradon was.

"We told you so!" The young four year old told Tessa who just laughed. "Yes it is... Oh I have to take this, it's Olivia's mom! Anyway make yourselves at home and I'll be right back!" Evie told the others as she quickly answered the phone as she went into the other room to talk.

"Oh man! My mommy is probably gonna make us go home now!" Olivia told the other kids. "You're right! Come on we have to hide you three!" The young four year old screamed out as the kids quickly ran off to go "hide."

"They do know that the whole hiding thing is never going to work right," Ava told the other girls who just laughed. "Yeah, but they're kids! Anyway let's check out the Tv here," Lola told the others as she just threw herself down on the couch and turned on the Tv.

"Oh my gosh no way! It's that nanny show! My friend Jenny makes me watch it all the time! Oh no way is that Evie!" Lola screamed out immediately getting the attention of the others.

"Okay come on there is no way that... Oh my gosh that is Evie! Move over I want to see this!" Ava told Lola as she sat down on the couch now interested in the show. "Okay well I have to see this too!" April told the others as she too sat down on the couch. "Yeah me too," Tessa agreed as she sat down as well.

A few seconds later Evie came back out after talking to Olivia's mom who was on her way to get the kids and Lola immediately restarted the show and paused it as she wanted to show it to Evie, but Evie was clearly busy.

"Oh hey have any of you seen the kids? Their mom/aunt is coming," Evie told the others who just laughed. "Yeah they said something about hiding," Tessa told Evie who nodded as she got up when she heard the door. "Oh so they're trying that trick again. I wonder how far they will get with it this time," Evie playfully told the girls as she got up and answered the door.

"Hi Evie I'm here to get Olivia, Diego, and Sebastian," Olivia's mom told Evie who just smiled. "Of course. Mal!" Evie called out and the four year old came over with an innocent smile on her face. "Yes mommy?" Mal asked Evie who already knew what the kids were doing as they tried the whole hiding trick every time.

"Mal honey, Olivia's mommy is here to get Olivia and her cousins. Do you know where they are?" Evie asked the young girl and Mal pretended to look confused making both Evie and the older mom have to hold back a laugh. "Hmm! Let me think! I don't know! I don't think those names ring a bell," the young four year old told Evie, making her laugh as she couldn't resist anymore.

"Okay well would you mind if we checked your room," Evie told her sister, making the younger girl freeze. "No mommy! You can't go in there!" The small four year old screamed out as she tried to stop the adults from getting into her room. Evie just laughed as she picked up Mal moving her away from the door and then they opened the door.

"Olivia, Sebastian, Diego. Come on you tried this last time. It didn't work then and it's not working now. Miss. Evie is busy right now, and you three have been over all day yesterday and today. It's time to come home now and Diego, Sebastian, your parents are almost home too," Olivia's mom told the kids who all groaned as they got up from their hiding spots. "We were so close!" Diego told the other two who just nodded.

"Okay well we need to go now, so say goodbye," Olivia's mom told the kids who groaned as they didn't want to go home. "Bye bye Mal and bye bye Miss. Evie thank you for letting us sleepover with Mal," Olivia told both Mal and Evie and Sebastian and Diego did the same as they left.

"Finally! I'm free!" Evie screamed out in relief as she threw herself down on the couch too. And the small four year old that was pouting about her friends leaving immediately smiled when she got a look at the tv as she ran over to the tv and started pointing. "Look mommy we're on tv!" The young four year old screamed out making Evie immediately look up at the tv and freeze.

. "Oh Evie nice of you to join us. Want to explain this?" April told Evie as Evie had been going off about how much of an expert parent she was.

Evie's eyes immediately widened when she saw what they were watching as she saw herself at sixteen years old on the Tv screen with a crying two year old Mal and sixteen year old Uma was there as well. "Oh my gosh! How did you find this! Turn it off!" Evie screamed out in panic, making Lola smirked.

"Oh no way! And we are gonna watch this from the beginning because we all want to see this!" Lola told Evie leaving all the quints except for Evie smirking as they wanted to see Evie's parenting get challenged on tv while Mal was excited to see herself on Tv and Evie was just completely blushing red in embarrassment not wanting to see herself as a teenager on tv getting told how to parent.

"Let's watch something else please," Evie told the others who just shook their heads no. "No mommy! I wanna see it!" The young girl told Evie, making Ava smirk. "Yeah you heard the kid! We're watching this!" Ava told Evie and the others as Lola hit play on the show. "Yay! I can't wait to see me on tv!" The young four year old screamed out excitedly while Evie just sighed knowing she was not ready to see what was on the show.


	2. More Sister Bonding

“Oh my gosh! I just realized I’ve seen this episode before! I always thought that teenager was completely rude and disrespectful! I can’t believe that it’s actually you!” Tessa told Evie, making her roll her eyes.

“Okay in my defense I did not call her! Uma called her to mess with me! She loved watching the show to tell me what I was doing wrong,” Evie told the others as she tried to defend herself, making them just laugh as they turned to watch the show again. Mal’s eyes widened when she saw herself crying. “Mommy why am I crying so much! I’m so annoying!” Mal told Evie who laughed. 

“That’s because you were teething,” Evie told the small girl who just gave her a confused look. “But mommy I thought only babies did that!” The four year old told Evie who just laughed as she pulled Mal closer to her. “Toddlers do it too. It's called your two year old molars,” Evie told the small girl who just looked at Evie in shock. 

“Really?” Mal asked Evie who laughed again. “Yes you silly girl,” Evie told Mal who just laughed as she pointed to the tv. “Okay mommy time to get back to the show now,” the young girl told Evie, making the others laugh. 

“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe you keep talking to her like that! And here I was thinking you were some goody girl like Jenny,” Lola told Evie, making Evie laugh. “Okay I am definitely not a goody goody! And that lady deserved it! Nobody tells me how to parent my own kid!” Evie told the others, making them laugh as they were enjoying this. 

“No! Baby me stop that! Don’t do it! Don’t put that in your mouth! No! I did it!” Mal screamed out to the TV as she watched herself as a toddler do something stupid making the others laugh as they thought it was adorable. 

“Aw Mal are you frustrated with yourself,” Evie asked Mal, making her nod. “Yes! Baby me do something! All I do is cry and reach for mommy!” The small girl screamed out in frustration. “So what you do now,” April asked the four year old who got upset. “No! I do not do that!” Mal screamed out making the quints just give each other a look, but chose to just drop it not wanting to start a fight with a preschooler. 

“Okay whatever let’s just get back to the show now,” Ava told the others who just nodded as they continued to watch the show. “Oh my gosh! You kicked her out! I don’t think that has ever happened before!” Lola told Evie who laughed. 

“Yeah well she deserved it! She was trying to tell me I was a horrible parent! And she thought she was so much better than me because she was an adult and I was sixteen at the time. And by the way she has no kids! How can someone without kids tell someone with a kid how to parent their child!” Evie screamed out as she was starting to get a flashback to two year agos. 

“Okay Evie calm down okay. I get that she was rude to you, but she did kind of have some points. And she is a child expert and has been for decades now. I admit she probably treated you worse because you were a teenager, but she did have some valid points,” Tessa told Evie who just huffed as she looked at her sister. 

“Yeah well they edited it to make me look worse. Trust me that nanny “expert” was way more rude to me than I was to her! For instance they edited out the part where she said if I didn’t fix myself that Mal would end up growing up with problems and that I was creating separation anxiety by cuddling my toddler who was in pain!” Evie screamed out making the others just nod. 

“Oh wow. Yeah I didn’t know all that. Yeah that definitely changes my opinion,” Tessa told Evie who smiled. “Yeah and you don’t understand how much of a victory it was and how amazing it felt when I managed to break her! It was honestly one of the best feelings!” Evie told the other, making them laugh again. 

“Yeah I can definitely see that in your face. And honestly watching this made me so glad that I missed the toddler years because yikes,” April told Evie who laughed as she ran her fingers through the now sleeping four year old’s hair. 

“Yeah I admit the toddler years were really hard, but seeing that cute little innocent look on their faces makes it so worth it! Oh and when they discover something new and their faces just light up in excitement! Now that is something you don’t get to see much anymore. Don’t get me wrong she still does have so much innocence and she still gets excited over things, but it’s not the same as when they experience it for the first time,” Evie told her sister who nodded. 

“Yeah I get that, but just watching her like that for that one hour show I already know I would have lost it. Honestly, how did you stay sane!” Ava told Evie who laughed as she pulled up her phone and began to look through her videos. 

“I am about to show you some of the reasons that looking after a toddler really isn’t that bad. “Now this first video was from when I was helping her learn words,” Evie told the others as she played a video.

On Video

_ Sixteen year old Evie is sitting in the car with toddler Mal in her carseat as they are waiting on Uma who got detention. “Okay Mal can you say no?” Evie asked the toddler who just smiled as she shook her head no. “No! No! No! No! No!” The small girl told Evie as she shook her head no making Evie laugh at the adorable toddler.  _

_ “Hey Mal! No!” Evie told the toddler playfully wanting to see her reaction and Mal giggled cutely as she shook her head and began to repeat the word in her cute voice making Evie smile. “Aw you are just so cute! I love you!” Evie told the toddler who giggled as she reached out for Evie. “Wob you too!” The small two year old told Evie making her smile in so much happiness.  _

Video Ends

“Okay come on tell me that did not make you feel at least a little upset that you missed out on that cuteness! Gosh I miss those days,” Evie told the others who smiled. “Okay I admit that was adorable, but I still think I would have lost it besides Mal is still cute now,” Ava told Evie who nodded. 

“Yeah that’s true, but still. Oh do you want to see more videos! I have thousands!” Evie told the others, making them laugh as they started to get up as it was late. “That sounds cool, but sis it’s really late now and tomorrow is going to be a big day since it will be our first full day in Auradon. How about we watch them another day. I don’t know about you guys, but I’m exhausted, so I’m going to bed. Night see you all in the morning,” Lola told the others who nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah you’re right. It is late and Mal already fell asleep. Let’s just call it a night. Oh tomorrow I can show you all about Auradon. It will be so much fun and I can introduce you to all my friends! I’m excited! Okay well goodnight girls see you in the morning where we are going on a tour!” Evie told the others excitedly as she picked up the sleeping four year old and tucked her into her bed and then made her way for her own bed to sleep, making the others smile as they all found their new rooms and went to sleep as well as they all were excited to explore Auradon in the morning and get to know their new home. 


	3. Candy Land And Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’m really sorry that I haven’t updated this in a really long time. I keep trying to focus on my new stories, but I promise I will focus on all of them equally again from now on because I do miss writing this story and my others. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this and please let me know what you guys thought. 

Mal woke up in the middle of the night and smiled as she carefully climbed out of bed and made her way to the kitchen to find the ice cream. Mal always woke up earlier than Evie and that meant Mal had the freedom to do what she wanted as long as she was quiet enough to not wake up Evie.

Just as Mal was reaching the freezer she heard something that made her freeze up. “Mal what are you doing,” Tessa asked the small girl as Tessa happened to be up as well as she always had a hard time sleeping. 

The small four year old just froze as she looked at Tessa. She had forgotten about the others now living with them. 

“Um… I was just… thirsty, so I was getting some water! Why are you awake?” Mal quickly told Tessa, making Tessa laugh as she could tell Mal was up to something, but decided to let it go. 

“Can’t sleep. I’ve always had a hard time sleeping,” Tessa told the small girl who looked at her in confusion. “Why?” The small four year old asked Tessa who smiled a little as she looked at the innocent little girl.

“It’s complicated, so why are you actually up?” Tessa asked the four year old as she tickled her making her giggle. “Hehe stop that! It tickles! It tickles! Stop!” The small girl screamed out in between laughs making Tessa laugh more.

“Tell me why you’re actually up and I’ll stop,” Tessa playfully told the little girl, making her finally give in. “Okay I surrender! I was trying to get to the ice cream since mommy is always hiding it and doesn’t let me eat it unless it’s for special occasions!” Mal told Tessa who just laughed as she looked at her.

“That’s all? Okay come here. I’ll give you one scoop,” Tessa told the small girl who smiled. “Really! You won’t tell mommy!” The small girl screamed out excitedly making Tessa laugh. “Nah it’ll be our little secret, but you have to stay up with me and keep me company while you eat it,” Tessa told Mal who smiled.

“Okay! Can we play CandyLand?” The small four year old asked Tessa who laughed. “Well I haven’t played it in a while, so you will have to remind me how to play, but sure we can play CandyLand” Tessa told Mal as she got out two bowls and filled them with ice cream.

“Yay! I’ll go set it up! It’s my favorite game ever! I’m so good at it!” The small girl screamed out excitedly making Tessa laugh yet again as she was enjoying this bonding time with her new baby sister.

When Tessa finished getting the ice cream she handed one of the bowls to Mal who smiled as she took it from Tessa. “Yay! Okay so to play CandyLand you just grab one of these cards like this and then you move to that color or that character! It’s really easy!” The small girl told Tessa, making her smile.

“Okay, but what about the cards that make you go backwards?” Tessa asked the little girl when she started remembering more about the game. Mal just laughed as she looked at Tessa. “You’re silly Tessa! They don’t have those cards,” the small four year old told Tessa as if what she just said was the craziest thing she had ever heard.

“Yeah they do! I remember now,” Tessa told Mal who looked at her in confusion. “I’ve never seen those cards before,” Mal told Tessa who nodded as she figured Evie probably didn’t use them because Mal would get upset.

“Okay well then forget I said anything. Let’s just play,” Tessa told the four year old hoping to change the subject. “No! I wanna use those cards too! I’m not a baby! I can handle them!” The small girl told Tessa who just sighed as she knew she shouldn’t have brought up those cards.

“Mal are you sure? These cards can make you go all the way back to the start sometimes,” Tessa told the four year old who just gave her a confident look. “Yeah! I can do it! I don’t want a babied down game!” The small girl told Tessa who sighed as she helped Mal set up the game while they ate their ice cream.

“I’m almost to the finish!” The small girl screamed out as they had been playing CandyLand for a while now and so far Mal had avoided having to go back. Tessa had to go back a lot though, but she didn’t really care.

She was mainly just playing because Mal wanted to play it. Mal just quickly grabbed a card and looked at it in confusion as she didn’t understand it. “Tessa what does this mean,” Mal asked Tessa as she handed her the card.

Tessa just quickly looked at the card as she didn’t know what to do. Mal had drawn a go back to the start card, but Mal was so only two spaces away from winning. If Tessa told Mal she had to go back to the start Mal would probably cry and Tessa didn’t want that. Besides Evie never played with those cards before.

Tessa just quickly put the card back and then smiled at Mal. “It means you get to go to the end!” Tessa told the small girl in her over exaggerated happy voice making the four year old excited. “Really! I won again! Yay! I told you I was the best at CandLand!” The small girl screamed out excitedly immediately waking up Evie and the others.

“Okay Mal what is going on? Why are you being so loud,” Evie groggily told Mal as she was still barely awake and Tessa immediately grabbed her and Mal’s ice cream bowls and threw them in the dishwasher, so Evie wouldn’t notice.

“Mommy me and Tessa played CandyLand and I won again!” Mal screamed out excitedly making Evie laugh a little as she was still waking up. “Oh really?” Evie asked the small girl making her laugh. “Yeah! And we played it the real way!” The small four year old told Evie, making her confused for a second.

“What is the real way to play CandyLand,” Lola asked as she was confused, making Mal laugh. “We played with the go backwards cards too!” Mal told the others, making Evie’s eyes widen as she fully got up.

“What! Tessa there is a reason we don’t use those cards!” Evie screamed out, making April, Lola, and Ava all roll their eyes at how Evie was reacting. “Okay come on that’s just babying her!” Ava told Evie, making Lola and April agree.

“Okay well you won’t be thinking that next time you play CandyLand with her and she ends up losing because of one of those cards,” Evie told the others making them roll their eyes. 

“I think you’re underestimating her,” April told Evie who laughed. “Okay well I’ve been raising her for two years now and you’ve known her a few days. I’m pretty sure I know more about Mal then you do, but if you’re really that confident about it then let’s see! All of us right now we’re gonna play CandyLand with the backwards cards too and we’ll see how this turns out. We can even make it a bet!” Evie told the others who just laughed as they agreed.

“Okay it’s settled! Let’s do this!” Evie told the others as she already knew how this would go, but they had started this and she was determined to prove it as they all along with Mal sat down and reset up the game of CandyLane for their bet. 

  
  



	4. A Very Messy Break Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hey everyone this is the long awaited chapter that a lot of you have been waiting a long time for. Just a warning this chapter does have mild language that I censored for the most part and it does have mentions of child abuse. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you thought and what you think will happen next. 

“Mommy I don’t wanna stay with him,” the small four year old whined out. It had been a few weeks since all of their sisters had moved in with them and Evie and Ava were meeting up with someone to try and buy a place for their new fashion brand that they had created together. 

Evie can’t bring Mal because it’s an important meeting. “Mal please everyone else is busy at work and doing other things. I know you don’t like him, but I’m out of options please just give him one more chance,” Evie begged out to Mal who crossed her arms.

“I don’t wanna stay with Meanie Dwarf Boy! I wanna go with you! Please mommy! Please don’t make me stay with him!” The small girl cried out as she was desperate. She really didn’t want to stay with Evie’s boyfriend who was mean to her.

Evie just sighed as she hated upsetting Mal, but she really was out of options. “I know sweetie, but you can’t. It’s okay it won’t be for long I promise. I love you sweetie. I’ll be back really really really soon,” Evie told the small four year old who just nodded as tears fell down her face as she didn’t want Evie to leave.

“Aw sweetie. Please don’t cry. It’s gonna be okay. I love you. I hate seeing you upset. I really wish I could take you with me, but I really can’t. I promise I’ll be back really soon,” Evie told Mal who just nodded again as she clung to Evie one more time before finally letting go.

Evie then turned to Doug. “Doug I am trusting you with my most precious treasure! I am serious, do NOT do anything that you will regret! And by that I mean do NOT leave her at the store by herself, do NOT ignore her, and most of all do NOT and I mean do NOT neglect her and let her get into things or get lost! If anything happens to her we are done do you hear me!” Evie screamed out to Doug as she loved him, but her child came first and she was already one incident away from ending it with him despite her not wanting to because she still loves him. 

Doug just nodded as looked at his girlfriend. “Okay good well now that we have that settled. I’ll be back really soon. Bye,” Evie called out as she hugged Mal goodbye again and then quickly hugged Doug as well, making Mal fake gag while watching them. 

Evie just laughed as she pulled away and left while Doug just rolled his eyes in annoyance at the small girl. Once Evie left Doug just looked at the small four year old in disgust as he hated her. 

“Alright here is what is going to happen now! You are going to stay in your room! And if I see you come out you will regret it! And you better not tell Evie about this or your stupid dragon toy gets destroyed!” Doug screamed out to the small girl making her start crying.

“No! You can’t do that! You're so mean! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!” The small four year old cried out making Doug get even more annoyed and angry as he grabbed Mal by the wrist and forcefully shoved her into her room making the small girl cry more as Doug was hurting her wrist. 

“Stay in here! If I catch you out of your room it’ll be worse! And don’t think I won’t do it again!” Doug screamed out making the small girl cry in fear as she remembered all the times Doug had gotten really angry at her while he was babysitting. 

He would give her owies and she would have to lie and tell everyone that she had gotten hurt playing at the park or falling. He never made them too obvious to where anyone would suspect anything and Mal was too scared to say anything. 

He also made sure that Evie’s cameras were off and he was extremely smart with technology, so he knew how to still have the cameras on without actually recording what was really going on, so there was no proof.

Mal sighed when she heard the doorbell ring as she already knew who it was. It was Dwarf Boy’s evil friend. She came over whenever Evie wasn’t home and they would spread cooties and hurt her together, but she also wasn’t allowed to tell anyone especially Evie about his evil friend. 

Mal sighed when she felt her stomach growl as she hadn’t eaten lunch yet and was hungry. Mal wanted to get food, but she knew she would get in trouble if Dwarf Boy and his evil friend saw her. 

The small girl just looked down at her tummy, “Shh! You have to be quiet tummy! We gotta wait until meanie Dwarf Boy and his meanie friend leave and then we can get some food,” the small four year old told her tummy hoping to make it stop growling, but it did the opposite making Mal sigh as she knew she needed food.

“Okay here’s what we’ll do! Strawberry you are gonna go get us food!” The small girl told her toy as she opened her door a very small amount and threw her toy out the door. Mal froze in fear when she saw that she accidentally hit Meanie Dwarf Boy as she saw his face get red with anger and she just knew it was gonna be bad.

The small girl didn’t even hesitate as she ran towards the kitchen hoping to get some food while Dwarf Boy was recovering from getting hit with her toy even if it was an accident. 

Just as the small girl thought she was safe she felt a rough tug at her shirt as she was immediately being lifted up by her shirt causing her to panic in fear as she started screaming and thrashing as loud as she could.

Just as Mal closed her eyes expecting the hit that always followed she heard the door slam open. “WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON HERE!” Lola screamed out as she had finished work early and came home to find Mal sobbing and wincing while being held up by her shirt roughly by none other than Evie’s own boyfriend and he also had another girl with him.

“Okay it’s not what it looks like!” Doug told Lola in panic as he immediately released Mal who ran to Lola Who didn’t even hesitate as she pulled Mal close to her protectively. “THE HELL IT’S NOT! GET THE F*** OUT! AND TAKE YOUR SKANK WITH YOU! AND YOU AND EVIE ARE DONE!” Lola screamed out as she was done with it. 

She hated Doug for how he treated Mal and Evie and now she finds him about to hit her sister while he was clearly cheating on Evie. Evie lost her privileges Doug just rolled his eyes as he looked at Lola. “You can’t do that! I’m not dating you! I’m dating Evie!” Doug told Lola who just looked at Mal.

“Mal has he ever hit you before and be honest,” Lola asked the small girl who locked eyes with Doug and his evil friend’s threatening ones as she lied. “No he’s never done that before,” the small girl told Lola who immediately noticed that Mal was looking at Doug when she said that. 

“Mal don’t look at them! Look at me! Have… they… ever… hit… you or layed their hands on you,” Lola asked the small girl as her boyfriend was a cop and she needed to know. Mal just started crying as she nodded her head making Lola immediately see red as Doug had just completely crossed the line. 

He laid his hands on her baby sister. Lola just looked over to see the frightened four year old as she had been so angry after learning what Doug had done to her that she forgot Mal was still in the room.

“Here Mal go take this Ipad and stay in your room. Do not come out no matter what you hear okay,” Lola told the frightened girl who just nodded as she took the ipad and ran to her room. Once Mal was out of the room Lola launched at Doug and his annoying skank ran off as Lola began to beat on him.

“I AM SICK OF YOU TREATING MY FAMILY HORRIBLY! YOU TOOK IT WAY TOO FAR! YOU HIT AN INNOCENT FOUR YEAR OLD CHILD! AND YOU ARE LITERALLY CHEATING ON MY SISTER! EVIE IS THE MOST KIND HEARTED AND AMAZING GIRL YOU WILL EVER MEET AND THE FACT THAT YOU TREAT HER LIKE THIS IS DISGUSTING! AND HITTING A CHILD IS ILLEGAL! YOU SHOULD NEVER EVER HIT A CHILD!” Lola screamed out as she didn’t care anymore she wanted Doug to pay for all the hurt he caused her family.

They both froze when the door opened a few minutes later and it was Evie and Ava who just looked at what was going on and froze. “WHAT IS GOING ON!” Evie screamed out in which Doug tried to make up an excuse, but Lola refused to let that happen.

“He’s been hitting Mal! And he had another girl here that he was hooking up with!” Lola screamed out, making Evie freeze as she couldn’t believe what she was hearing while Ava immediately launched at him, but Evie held her back.

“Ava, Lola I got this! This is my fight!” Evie told her two sisters who tried to argue, but Evie wouldn’t let them as this was between her and Doug. 

. “DOUG YOU DID WHAT! YOU ARE ABOUT TO VISIT HADES!” Evie screamed out as she launched at Doug and started hitting him with tears flowing down her face as she really had let him manipulate her and she had been so blind that she allowed the monster to hurt her child. 

“YOU HIT MAL! YOU ARE EITHER GOING TO HELL OR PRISON DEPENDS ON WHO GETS HERE FIRST!” Evie screamed out as she continued to just beat on Doug who just pushed her off and sneered at her. 

“THAT LITTLE BRAT DESERVES IT! SHE’S A WASTE OF SPACE! SHE CAN’T DO ANYTHING! THE KID HAS SO MANY PROBLEMS! AND ADMIT IT YOUR MOM NEVER WANTED HER! SHE WAS A MISTAKE AND YOU KNOW IT! AND YOU LOVE TO BLAME HER LACK OF INTELLIGENCE ON HER BIRTHDAY WELL NEWS FLASH EVIE THE KID IS JUST STUPID! AND WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO REALIZE THAT SHE IS NOT YOUR CHILD! SHE IS YOUR SISTER WHO WILL FORGET YOU EVEN EXIST IN A FEW YEARS FROM NOW! AND GOOD RIDDANCE I ALREADY HAVE BRITTNEY AND UNLIKE YOU SHE GIVES ME EVERYTHING I WANT! HAVE FUN BEING SINGLE FOREVER BECAUSE YOU THINK GUYS REALLY WANT A GIRL WHO COMES WITH AN ANNOYING BURDEN LIKE MAL!” Doug screamed out making Evie completely lose it as she pulled out an apple and launched at him. 

“HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT THAT MAL! MAL IS TALENTED AND SHE’S ADORABLE AND SWEET AND THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME! AND SHE IS A VERY SMART LITTLE GIRL HOW DARE YOU CALL HER STUPID AND BY THE WAY MAL IS MY CHILD AND SHE ALWAYS WILL BE! I AM THE ONE RAISING HER! AND I’M THE ONE THAT HAS BEEN THERE FOR HER AND WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR HER! AND BY THE WAY WAKE UP BECAUSE NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY EVEN LIKES YOU! EVEN YOUR SUPPOSED BEST FRIEND CAN’T STAND YOU! AND BRITTNEY REALLY! WE ALL KNOW YOU PAID FOR HER! YOU THINK YOU WILL EVER FIND SOMEONE THAT WILL LOVE YOU! HA THAT’S HILARIOUS! GIRLS WANT A SWEET GUY THAT CARE ABOUT THEM AND NOT JUST THEIR LOOKS! AND BESIDES YOU WON’T SEE MANY GIRLS IN HELL WHERE YOU’RE ABOUT TO HEAD NOW!” Evie screamed out as tears continued to fall down her face as she knew Doug was a horrible person, but she still loved him and this was so hard to do.

Evie then pulled out a poison apple as she smirked while holding it up to him. “YOU JUST MESSED WITH THE WRONG MAMA BEAR!” Evie screamed out making Doug’s eyes widen in fear as he couldn’t believe this was Evie. 

“What is that!” Doug screamed out in panic and fear making Evie smirk evilly as she shoved Doug onto the ground and stepped on him as she held up the apple to his face. “Why don’t you taste it and tell me,” Evie told Doug in her most threatening and evil voice causing Doug to fill with so much fear.

“Evie please don’t do this! What about Mal!” Doug screamed out hoping to spare himself and that’s when Lola and Ava who had been watching the whole time decided to join in. “Oh so now you suddenly care about Mal!” Lola told Doug sarcastically and Ava joined in. “

Well it’s too late for that! Evie do it! Give him what he deserves!” Ava screamed out, but just as Evie was about to shove the poison apple in Doug’s face she realized she would become like her mother. 

Evie had promised herself she would never become like that and the truth was if she did this she would be a killer. Evie couldn’t do it as she released her hold on the apple making Doug sigh in relief.

“You’re lucky I don’t want to become like my mom!” Evie screamed out as she got up from Doug making him smile as he thought he just got away with it, but just as he was leaving he ran into Lola’s boyfriend who had handcuffs. 

“What! What is this!” Doug screamed out as Officer James handcuffed him. “Oh please I called my boyfriend as soon as Mal admitted to me that you hit her! Child abuse is illegal! And newsflash…” Lola told Doug as she took a bite of the apple and handed it to Ava. 

“It’s not actually poison! We just needed a distraction, so you couldn’t run!” Ava told Doug as she took a bite of the apple as well and nothing happened. 

Doug just quickly looked at Evie as he didn’t want to go to jail. “Evie please I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I can change please just give me another chance! I promise I will be better! I will never treat Mal or you horrible again! Please Evie take me back and please don’t let them do this!” Doug begged out. 

“There is no fixing this! All you care about is her body and yourself! Have fun rotting in prison! Child abuser!” Ava screamed out while Evie just broke down sobbing as she wanted to so badly believe him, but she knew the truth deep down as she just shook her head no and collapsed into sobs on the floor as Officer James dragged Doug away to jail for child abuse. 

Lola and Ava both just quickly pulled Evie close to them as they could see Evie was hurting. “It’s okay! It’s okay Evie! He doesn’t deserve your tears!” Lola told her sister who just kept sobbing as she held onto Lola. 

“I… I… lo...love him still! Why! Why do I still love! He’s a monster!” Evie cried out making Lola just sigh as she kept holding Evie not knowing what to say. While Ava just wiped Evie’s tears as she understood exactly what Evie was going through.

“I know it hurts Evie. Trust me I’ve been through this, but it gets better. Just let it out,” Ava told Evie who just nodded as she kept crying. 

They stayed like that for a while until they heard a loud crash from Mal’s room as they all looked at each other in panic.

“MAL!” Evie, Lola, and Ava screamed out in panic as they all three quickly ran to Mal’s room as they had been so distracted they had completely forgotten about the tiny girl who was still in her room. 

  
  



	5. Best Way To Get Over A Break Up

“Oh my gosh Mal! What are you doing!” Evie screamed out when they all rushed to Mal’s room after hearing a loud crash from Mal’s room. Mal just looked up and gave Evie and the others an innocent smile as she quickly got down from her dresser that she was standing on.

The small four year old had been trying to spy on the conversation that the others were having and she made a huge mess trying to get on her dresser, so she could hear. “Nothing mommy!” The small four year old told Evie with a cute smile.

Evie just sighed as she knew Mal had been up to something, but she wasn’t in the mood to question her. “Okay well Mal you know better than to climb on the dresser,” Evie told Mal who nodded.

“I know mommy! I was just trying to get um…” The small girl told Evie as she started to think of an excuse as to why she was on the dresser because she didn’t want to tell Evie she was spying on them all.

“I think you were spying again,” Lola playfully told the four year old, making Mal laugh as she quickly tried to hide it. “No I would never do that because that’s bad!” The small girl told Lola making her laugh as she knew Mal had been spying.

This wasn’t the first time she had caught the small girl up on her dresser like that and trying to spy. “Oh really? Okay then if you weren't spying where is Dwarf Boy,” Lola asked the small girl making Mal not be able to lie anymore as she started laughing.

“He’s in big boy time out because he’s a meanie and he hurt me! And now mommy isn’t with him anymore!” The young girl screamed out making Lola smirk as she looked at the others.

“And that is how you get a kid to admit to doing something! Take notes people!” Lola jokingly told Evie and Ava, making them laugh. 

“Okay well considering Mal is my kid I think I know how to handle her more than you do,” Evie jokingly told Lola, making her laugh. “Well it looks like someone is feeling better,” Ava told Evie, making her smile.

“Yeah I guess I mean it still hurts, but at least I have you girls,” Evie told the others making Lola and Ava smirk as they realized what this meant. “So now that you’re single…” Ava began to say, but Evie immediately cut her off already knowing what they were getting at.

“I just got out of a relationship like 10 minutes ago!” Evie screamed out making Ava and Lola nod. “Yeah you’re right, so what do you want to do? We can do whatever you want,” Lola told Evie trying to make her sister feel better.

Evie just smiled as she looked at the others. “Let’s go to the mall!” Evie screamed out excitedly making Lola and Mal groan. “Ugh mommy! I hate the mall!” The small four year old screamed out making Evie laugh.

“Yeah but mommy loves it! Plus I really need to get some stuff for Christmas since it’s almost Christmas,” Evie told the small girl who immediately lit up in happiness at the mention of Christmas. 

“Yay Christmas! Ooh mommy can we see Santa! Please! Please! Please!” The small girl screamed out, no longer dreading the mall. Evie just laughed as she hugged Mal. “Of course we can!” Evie told the four year old excitedly, making Mal laugh.

“Yay! I’m gonna go get my shoes on now!” Mal screamed out as she ran off to get her shoes on leaving Ava and Lola with Evie. “So we're actually doing the whole mall thing,” Lola asked Evie, making her laugh.

“Yeah! We have to now! I need to get that picture of Mal with Santa because she was too scared the first year and then last year we got too busy, so I totally forgot, but this year I am getting that picture!” Evie told Lola, making her laugh.

“You know I could just take a picture for you and you can just dress up someone to be Santa that would be easier and the pictures would probably come out better. Plus best of all they would be free! Bam! Problem solved! You’re welcome!” Lola told Evie who just laughed as she looked at Lola.

“No offense, but it would be better to do it at the mall. Plus it’s about the experience!” Evie told Lola, making her laugh. Before anyone else could say anything the small four year old came running back into the room with a smile.

“Let’s go see Santa now!” Mal screamed out excitedly making Evie, Ava, and Lola laugh as they saw Mal had her shoes on the wrong feet again. “Mal sweetie your shoes are on the wrong feet again,” Evie told the small girl making her look down in confusion.

“No they’re not mommy! That’s how they’re opposed to go!” Mal screamed out making Evie laugh as she walked over to her and sat her down. “Mal, remember this shoe goes on your left foot and this one goes on your right,” Evie told the four year old as she helped Mal put her shoes on the right feet.

“Oh! Let me try again mommy!” Mal screamed out making the others laugh as Evie handed her the shoes. “Okay so this one goes on this foot and this one goes on this foot right mommy!” The young girl screamed out as she put her shoes on again.

“Did I do it right this time mommy!” Mal screamed out making Evie laugh as she hugged Mal close to her. “Close, but Mal sweetie these shoes don’t match either! Come on let’s go get you some better shoes to wear,” Evie told the small girl who nodded as Evie led her to her room to get better shoes on and change her outfit out to make her look more presentable.

Once Evie took Mal to get changed the door opened and April and Tessa came in as they quickly ran over to Ava and Lola. “Hey is it true!” April asked the two who nodded. “If you’re talking about that jerk being arrested and Evie breaking up with him finally then yes!” Ava told April and Tessa who smiled in happiness.

“Finally! Gosh I didn’t think she would ever come to her senses!” Tessa told the others who nodded. “Yeah I know! And apparently that … was hurting Mal and cheating on Evie! Like who the hell does he think he is! He’s gonna spend the rest of his life rotting away for what he did to our family! And oh my gosh you should have seen Evie! It was awesome! She was all villain like it was awesome! I didn’t even think she could be like that!” Lola screamed out making the others look at her in shock. 

“HE WAS WHAT!” April and Tessa screamed out at the same time as they couldn’t what they just heard, but before they could say anything more Mal went running over excitedly as she hugged them.

“Auntie Tessa and Auntie April! You’re here! Ooh do you wanna come with us to see Santa! Mommy says we can see Santa today! Please Please Please! Come with us! It’s gonna be so much fun!” The small four year old screamed out excitedly as she was too young to understand what was going on.

Tessa and April quickly snapped out of their shock as they put on smiles and looked at the happy and innocent little girl. “Of course we’ll come with you all to see Santa!” Tessa told the small girl, making her jump up and down excitedly. 

“Yay! Come on let’s go!” The young girl screamed out excitedly as she started running to the car making the others laugh as they followed after the small girl. “Hey Evie you sure you’re okay,” Tessa asked once the others had gotten in the car already. 

Evie just sighed as she looked at her sister. “I guess. I mean it hurts, but at least I have Mal as a distraction. Now come on let’s go before Mal gets suspicious. Plus I really am excited to go Christmas shopping and let Mal see Santa Claus for the first time!” Evie squealed out to Tessa making her laugh. 

“Yeah but are you sure you’re up to it,” Tessa asked Evie, but before she could respond the small girl ran over to them as she tugged their arms. “Mommy and Auntie Tessa come on! We gotta go see Santa now!” The small girl screamed out making Evie and Tessa laugh.

“Alright we’re coming!” Evie jokingly told the small girl making her get excited again as she ran to the car. “Yay! Santa!” The excited four year old screamed out as they all got into the car to see Santa and go Christmas shopping. 

  
  



	6. Don't Mess With Mal's Mommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’m really sorry for the long wait. It’s been pretty hard trying to keep up with all my stories, but I promise I’m gonna try to update them all as fast as I can. I would like to thank Creator Of Magic from Fanfiction.net for the idea used in this chapter. And I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please let me know what you all thought as feedback is always appreciated. 

“Okay seriously! 4 hours to take a picture! I could have done it for free and it would have taken like 5 minutes!” Lola screamed out in frustration as they were now about to leave the mall after spending hours in line waiting so Mal could see Santa.

“It wasn’t that bad and Mal loved it! Right Mal! Mal! Mal! Oh no not again!” Evie screamed out when she realized Mal had wandered off again. “I’ll be right back!” Evie screamed out as she went running over to the indoor playground that Mal always wandered over to when they went to the mall.

“Mal come on let’s go!” Evie screamed out when she saw Mal was indeed playing at the playground. “But mommy I don’t wanna!” The small girl screamed out causing an older mom to look over in disgust when she saw how young Evie looked.

“Mal get down from there! Come on! We gotta go finish shopping!” Evie screamed out as Mal wasn’t listening to her as Mal didn’t want to keep shopping and she just wanted to play in the play area.

“No Mommy! I no wanna go shopping! I stay here!” Mal screamed out as she refused to come down causing the older mom to scoff as she went over to Evie. “Is that your child!” The older mother rudely told Evie, making her sigh.

“Yeah I am so sorry! We’re working on her listening skills,” Evie told the mom making her roll her eyes as she looked at Evie again.

“That child should already know how to listen! Clearly you are a terrible parent! Who can blame that child though she is the child of a villain and being raised by a teenager as well! You clearly have no clue how to raise a child! And you have no control over that child!” The rude mother screamed out to Evie, making her sigh as she was seriously getting sick of those comments.

Just as Evie was about to defend herself Mal came down from where she was as she stood in front of Evie and looked at the rude lady that was being mean to her mommy. 

“Hey! Leave my mommy alone! I love my mommy and my mommy is the bestest mommy in the whole entire world! And you’re just a meanie! My mommy is better than you! And I’m gonna tell King Ben that you were mean to my mommy and he’s gonna put you in time out for a hundred years cause that’s how old you are! And King Ben is gonna marry my mommy!” The small four year old screamed out making Evie smile as she hugged Mal close to her.

“Are you just going to allow your child to talk to an adult like that!” The rude lady told Evie in disbelief making Evie laugh as she picked up Mal balancing her on her hip. 

“I would stop her, but I have no control according to you remember! I’m really sorry I would love to help, but unfortunately I’m such a horrible parent my child just doesn’t listen anyway!” Evie told the rude lady as she left with Mal.

“Hey there you are! What took so long!” Tessa asked Evie as they had all been waiting for Evie to get back with Mal. The small four year old just smiled as she squirmed to be put down then ran over to the others.

“There was this meanie lady that was being mean to mommy, but I made her stop because I love mommy and no one gets to make mommy feel bad!” The young girl screamed out making the others laugh as they looked at the small girl who was smiling proudly as she had defended her mommy.

“Really!” Lola asked Mal, making her laugh. “Yeah! And I told her she's gonna have to go to time out for 100 years cause that’s how old she is!” The four year old screamed out making them all laugh again.

“No way! You did not actually do that!” Ava screamed out making Mal laugh. “I did too! Ask mommy! She was there! Mommy! Did I tell that meanie lady that she was gonna have to go to time out for 100 years cause that’s how old she is!” Mal screamed out making Evie laugh.

“Yes it’s true she did say that! Normally I would be upset about her being rude, but that lady deserved it!” Evie told the others, making them laugh again. “Okay I can’t believe Mal really did that!” April told the others once they had gotten back from the mall and Mal was in bed.

“I know right!” Lola screamed out making them all laugh again as they still couldn’t believe Mal of all people had yelled at an adult in public when the small girl was extremely shy. 

“Yeah well that will teach people from acting like I’m a terrible mom! If I was such a terrible mom then why would my child defend me! I swear people just look at me and assume things! Yes I’m 19 with a 4 four year old, but I’m a better mom then so many people that are older than me considering I started raising myself before I was even old enough to walk.” Evie told the others, making them nod in agreement.

“Wait is that true!” April asked Evie in shock making Evie laugh as she looked at them all. “Yeah of course it is! I also taught myself how to talk! I used to watch people and eventually started to talk! Mom never focused on that stuff,” Evie told the others, making them look at her in shock.

“Okay wow!” Ava told Evie in shock making Evie laugh as she looked at the time. “Yeah I know like I said mom was horrible which is why I’m so glad that I’m the only one that had to live with her. Anyway it’s getting late and I promised Ben I would help him out with some stuff tomorrow which reminds me can anyone watch Mal tomorrow,” Evie asked the others trying to change the subject as she didn’t feel like discussing her childhood traumas that she was still trying to forget.

“Ooh you’re hanging out with Ben tomorrow!” Tessa playfully told Evie making the others join in while Evie just blushed a little while trying to hide it as she didn’t want to admit that she likes Ben as she had just gotten out of a relationship and wasn’t ready for another one just yet.

“It’s not like that! I just promised I would help him out with some royalty stuff since he needs some help. Anyway, can anyone watch her tomorrow. I can bring her if not I just thought I would ask since Mal gets bored easily and it can be kinda boring,” Evie told her sisters.

“I would, but I promised James we could go out tomorrow and I don’t think he would like it if I brought a four year old with me on our date,” Lola told Evie as she loved watching Mal, but she had been planning that date for weeks now.

“Yeah same with me and Reed,” Tessa told Evie as she had a date planned tomorrow as well. “Yeah and unfortunately I have class,” Ava told Evie who nodded. “April what about you,” Evie asked April as she was kinda desperate.

April just sighed as she looked at Evie. She loved Mal, but she wasn’t sure if she could handle watching Mal by herself. “Well I could watch her I guess, but I do have to work,” April told Evie who just nodded.

“That works, so you can watch her!” Evie asked April, making her sigh. “Yeah I guess I can watch her,” April told Evie, making Evie laugh as she looked at her sister. “Okay great thank you so much! Anyway we should get some sleep now! Night and again thank you so much for agreeing to watch Mal tomorrow!” Evie told April after everyone else had gone off to bed.

“Yeah no problem. She better behave though or next time I’m not watching her and she’ll have to sit and watch you,” April somewhat jokingly told Evie, making her laugh. 

“This is Mal we’re talking about! She’s always behaved unless she’s with Olivia because I swear that girl is such a horrible influence, but she’s also Mal’s best and pretty much only friend,” Evie rambled out making April laugh.

“Yeah I can see that. And Evie are you sure you’re okay,” April asked Evie as she could tell Evie wasn’t as happy and energetic as she normally was despite Evie trying to act like she was fine.

“Yeah I’m fine. It hurts, but I have to be strong for Mal. She needs me you know. Besides it really does help having such an amazing family! Anyway I’m exhausted and I promised Ben I would come early and help him. Night sis! Love you!” Evie told April as she went to bed not wanting to talk about her heartbreak.

April just sighed as she wanted to help Evie, but Evie was a stubborn person. April just sighed again as she looked at the time seeing how late it was as she decided to go to sleep as well.

“Auntie April! Auntie April! Auntie April! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” The small four year old screamed out early in the morning as Evie and the others had left already and she was scared being in the house with no adults awake. 

April just groaned as she looked at the smiling four year old that was jumping on her bed. “Mal what are you doing!” April screamed out in frustration making Mal laugh. “I’m bored and mommy isn’t here and no one else is either! Can you play with me!” The small girl asked April, making her groan as she looked at the time.

“Mal It’s too early for this!” April groaned out making Mal sigh as she wanted someone to play with. “But Auntie April I’m so bored! Please! Please! Please!” The young girl screamed out making April groan again as she knew she wasn’t going to win.

“Okay fine! I’m up! Give me 5 minutes okay!” April told Mal who smiled as she looked at her big sister. “Yay! Hurry up!” The small girl screamed out excitedly as she ran out of April’s room. April just sighed as she knew this was going to be a long day.

“Auntie April!” Mal screamed out after waiting about a minute as she was impatient. “Coming Mal! Oh this is going to be a long day,” April groaned out as she quickly threw on an outfit.   
  
  


  
  



	7. April's Babysitting Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: If you have read my story Ask Little Mal And Her Family I mentioned that Mal was already doing dance class, but I decided to change up the order of a lot of things in that story and this one because I have a lot of ideas from that book that I want to do in this one, but they were supposed to have happened already, so I’m changing up the order incase you get confused. Anyway in this one Mal hasn’t been to dance class before, so this is her first time in the studio other than the one time she went with Evie and the others in Parenting Is Hard. Well I just thought I should mention that anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you thought. 

“Mal stop playing with your food and eat it!” April screamed out in frustration as she wasn’t used to being with Mal all by herself and while she loved her little sister she was really struggling with watching her.

“No! I don’t like this! I want dragon nuggets!” The small four year old screamed out as she pushed the food away refusing to eat it. 

“Mal Bertha Queen! I am not playing! Eat that food or I’m taking that stupid dragon toy away! You have 10 minutes to finish that or I’m taking it away because I have work and you have to come with me! I’m not playing this game all day! I’m not Evie!” April screamed out as she couldn’t get Mal to eat her lunch and it was driving her insane. 

Mal just huffed as she hugged her dragon closer to her. “You’re no fair! Mommy would make me dragon nuggets!” Mal screamed out making April roll her eyes as she was sick of Mal always comparing everything she did to what Evie did.

That was all she heard all day. “Mal I am not Evie! We are out of dragon nuggets! Eat that or the dragon gets taken away! I’m serious Mal!” April screamed out making Mal huff again as she pushed her food off to the side of the plate with her fork.

“I ate it!” The small girl screamed out making April roll her eyes as she could see Mal just pushed her food into a smaller pile. “No you didn’t! Mal pushing it to one side of the plate does not mean you ate your food! 5 minutes Mal!” April lectured out as she walked off to call Nick who had agreed to get them to New Hope, Wisconsin.

Mal just huffed again as she continued to play with her food, but Mal smiled when she saw her dog was under the table as she got an idea.

The small girl made sure her big sister was distracted as she quickly dumped her food on the floor and smiled when her dog immediately started to eat it. “Hurry Dragon! She’s gonna come back soon! Eat faster!” The four year old “quietly” screamed out to her dog. 

“Mal!” April called out when she saw Mal’s dog eating all of Mal’s food, making Mal freeze as she knew she was caught. “Dragon! That was my food! Bad doggy!” The young girl told her dog trying to blame her dog. 

April just groaned as she couldn’t do it anymore. “Mal! Dragon did not take your food! You gave it to her! It’s fine you just won’t be getting this back until Evie gets home and I will be telling her about this! I better not hear you complain about being hungry either!” April told the small girl in frustration, making the four year old start freaking out as she reached for her dragon that April took away.

“GIVE HER BACK! GIVE HER BACK! GIVE HER BACK! I WANT STRAWBERRY! I WANT STRAWBERRY! I WANT STRAWBERRY! YOU’RE A MEANIE! I DON’T LIKE YOU ANYMORE! I WANT MOMMY!” The small four year old cried out at the top of her lungs just as the doorbell rang making April groan as she opened the door.

“Woah what is going on here,” Nick playfully asked Apri when he could hear Mal’s screams from her room as she had “locked” herself in her room again, making April roll her eyes. 

“Mal refused to eat her lunch and I warned her that if she didn’t eat it I would take her dragon away,” April told Nick, making him laugh as he found it funny whenever April tried to parent.

“Oh April! It’s cute when you try to be a parent, but you know it’s best to give younger kids time outs. Taking away a toy is only going to make it worse because a kid her age can’t comprehend why you are taking the toy,” Nick told April as he was basically raising his sisters and knew a lot about kids.

April just looked at her boyfriend in shock as he had sounded like her sister when talking about how to parent. “Okay not gonna lie it’s kinda creepy hearing you talk like that! You’re like a boy version of Evie sometimes!” April told her boyfriend, making him laugh.

“Oh please! I’m nothing like your sister,” Nick told April, making her laugh as she didn’t see how he didn’t see it. “You’re raising your sisters like Evie is, you just said some weird kid fact, and you think you know everything about kids like Evie. I rest my case,” April told Nick, making him look at April in shock as he started to see it.

“Okay now I see it! Why did you have to say that now that’s all I’m going to be thinking about,” Nick told April, making her laugh as she looked at him. 

“That’s what you get for trying to tell me how to deal with my sister! By the way, timeout doesn’t work on her! She puts herself in timeout sometimes,” April told her boyfriend, making him laugh as he didn’t believe that.

“Oh come on there is no way,” Nick playfully told April, making her laugh. “No I’m serious you should have seen her. Evie told her if she didn’t stop pouring glitter on her she would go to timeout, so Mal literally pours the whole thing on Evie and then goes and puts herself in the corner!” April told Nick making him start laughing again as he still couldn’t tell if April was joking or being serious. 

“Wait you’re serious,” Nick asked April, making her roll her eyes. “Yes! So you see why timeout is off the table! Now come on we’re gonna be late! Mal let’s go!” April screamed out to the four year old who was refusing to come out of her room.

“Not until I get Strawberry back!” The small four year old cried out from her room making April massage her forehead in frustration. “I told you that you’re not getting Strawberry back because you didn't listen! Now let’s go, I'm not playing, I have work!” April screamed out making the four year old keep pouting as she refused to get out of her room.

“No!” Mal yelled out making April lose it as she opened Mal’s door and dragged the four year old out of her room. “NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR! I WANT STRAWBERRY BACK! I DIDN’T LIKE THAT YUCKY FOOD!” The small girl cried out again at the top of her lungs making April groan as she couldn’t handle the screaming anymore.

“April I think she’s learned her lesson why don’t you just give her the dragon back now,” Nick told April who sighed as she looked at the pouting little girl.

“Fine here take the stupid dragon, but if you do that again it’s getting taken away for longer! Now I’m serious, let's go!” April told the small girl as she handed Mal her dragon back and then gently dragged the girl out the door and buckled her into her carseat making Mal smile as she grabbed her dragon hugging it close to her. 

“Yay! Strawberry you’re back!” The small girl screamed out excitedly making Nick laugh while April rolled her eyes, but she also laughed a little too, not being able to stay upset at the innocent little girl. 

“Yeah now you better behave because I gave you the dragon back,” April told Mal as she finished buckling Mal up and then got in the car. Nick just laughed as he looked at April who was trying to act like she was still upset, but Nick could tell she was struggling not to smile.

“You know you’re trying to act mad, but I can tell you’re holding back a smile. You can’t stay upset at her,” Nick playfully told April who laughed and rolled her eyes playfully. “No I’m just tired of all the screaming,” April told Nick not wanting to admit that her new baby sister was softening her. 

Nick just laughed as he continued to drive and sneak glances at April who was smiling and watching the four year old who was sleeping in her car seat and clinging to her dragon. 

“Alright we’re here,” Nick told April when they made it back to New Hope. “Finally gosh I forgot how long it can take when you don’t use magic. Okay wow I just realized how insane that sounded,” April told Nick as she still felt like everything was some crazy dream especially finding out that she was the daughter of some evil character she thought was fake.

Nick just laughed again as he kissed April. “I know it honestly scares me sometimes that if we ever get married my mother in law would be the Evil Queen. Like that’s honestly terrifying!” Nick told April, making her smile a little as she realized that was true.

“Honestly I didn’t think about that, but at least she’s not your mom. Anyway I’m gonna be so late! Thank you so much for this! I forgot Jane was out with her mom today and I don’t have my car because I made the mistake of letting Lola borrow it after she lost her keys for speeding again. And now it’s broken and Tessa has to fix it later,” April rambled out to Nick as she was so distracted she didn’t realize what she was forgetting.

“No problem Ape, but um… are you forgetting something,” Nick playfully told his girlfriend as he pointed to the sleeping four year old in her car seat making April’s eyes widen as she realized she almost left her sister in the car again. 

April honestly wasn’t the best when it came to babysitting. “Oh my god! Mal! Gosh Evie would have killed me! Hey Mal come on get up,” April told the small girl as she unbuckled her and shook her a little making the young girl start crying as she started mumbling gibberish. 

“Mal come on we’re here. You can’t stay in the car,” April told the small girl who lifted her arms up. “Cawy me,” Mal told April as she was too tired to walk. April just sighed as she knew she was going to be late and she couldn’t leave Mal in the car she would get in trouble by not just Evie, but she could get Evie in trouble if someone saw Mal in the car by herself.

“Alright fine!” April told the small girl as she picked Mal up and the small girl laid her head down while still holding her dragon. “Say what you want, but you are definitely becoming soft,” Nick told April playfully, making her laugh and roll her eyes.

“Whatever let’s just go. She better behave though or I swear I’m never babysitting again,” April told Nick as they made their way to the barn where the dance studio was.

  
  



	8. From April To Tessa

“Auntie April! Auntie April! Auntie April!” The small girl cried out from her spot on the floor making April groan in frustration as she was trying to teach, but Mal wouldn’t stop trying to get her attention. First it was that she was tired in which April told her to take a nap, but Mal told her she didn’t want to. 

Then Mal got upset saying she was bored, but refused to take any of the toys that April gave her to play with. 

“What!” April screamed out in frustration making Mal look at her. “I’m hungry!” Mal whined out making April almost lose it. “That’s on you! I told you to eat your lunch and you refused! I don’t feel sorry for you!” April told the small girl making her cry. 

“I want food! I want food! I want food!” Mal cried out making April massage her forehead in frustration again. “April why don’t I go take her to the store right over there and get her a snack while you stay here and continue teaching,” Ms. Barb told April wanting to help, but April shook her head no.

“No this is her punishment,” April told Ms. Barb who just sighed as she wanted to help the crying little girl, but she wasn’t the one in charge. “I WANT FOOD!” The small girl screamed out at the top of her lungs making April lose it.

“I can’t do this!” April screamed out as she looked through her phone finding Lola’s number. “Come on pick up!” April screamed out in frustration when Lola didn’t pick up and the phone went to voicemail.

April just groaned as she found Tessa’s number and pressed on it hoping that Tessa would actually pick up. April sighed in relief when Tessa answered right away. “Hey is everything okay,” Tessa asked April who sighed.

“Yeah, but are you busy still,” April asked Tessa who just laughed as she had just gotten back from her date with Reed. “No I just finished my date. I was actually heading back now,” Tessa told April making her nod.

“Okay well where are you,” April asked Tessa, making her laugh. “Let me guess you want me to take Mal don’t you,” Tessa asked her sister knowing that’s what April was calling about. “Yeah, but how did you know,” April asked Tessa who just laughed.

“Because you’re my sister and I know you well. I figured you wouldn’t be able to handle her, so I had my date in Wisconsin. I’m about 5 minutes from the barn actually,” Tessa told April, making her smile as she knew she should be offended that her sister didn’t think she could handle babysitting, but she honestly was just glad to not have to deal with the cranky little girl on her own anymore. 

“Okay thanks,” April told Tessa who smiled as they ended the call. “Okay Mal, Tessa is going to be here soon and you are going to go with her. Now can you please stop complaining,” April told the small girl who nodded as she got excited.

“Yay! Auntie Tessa! Yay! Yay! Yay!” The small girl screamed out excitedly making April a little hurt at how excited Mal seemed to be to go with Tessa, but she figured it was just because Mal was bored and hungry.

A few minutes later Tessa arrived and the small girl immediately got up from her spot as she ran over to Tessa as fast as she could making Tessa laugh as she picked Mal up. “Auntie Tessa! You’re here to save me! I’m so hungry!” Mal cried out as she hugged onto Tessa making Tessa laugh.

“Hey cutie! And you’re hungry?” Tessa asked the little girl making her nod as she pointed to April. “She’s starving me!” The small girl told Tessa as she pointed to April making everyone look at April.

April just rolled her eyes as she looked at all the people that were giving her judgemental looks. “I did not starve her! I gave her lunch and she refused to eat it! And then she tried to give it to her dog! It’s not my fault she didn’t eat her lunch!” April told everyone in frustration as she didn't want people to think she was a monster that starves a four year old child. 

Tessa just nodded as she looked at Mal. “Oh I see okay well Mal you know you can’t just not eat. You have to eat what you’re given, but that being said come one let’s go get you something to eat,” Tessa told the small girl who nodded.

“Yay! Food!” Mal screamed out excitedly making April give Tessa a look of disbelief as Tessa was going against her orders. “Tessa, what are you doing,” April asked her slightly younger sister who just rolled her eyes as she looked at April.

“April I know you’re mad about her not listening, but starving our sister isn’t the best way to go about this. She’s only 4 and besides Evie would kill you if she found out,” Tessa told April who just sighed as she knew Tessa was right and besides Tessa was in charge of Mal now.

“Alright whatever anyway thanks for this and I’ll see you later bye Tessa,” April told Tessa who smiled as she hugged April goodbye and left with Mal allowing April to get back to work.

“Okay Mal now we are going to stop somewhere on the way home okay and you have to promise me you are actually gonna eat it okay,” Tessa told Mal once she buckled Mal into her car seat and started driving.

The small girl just nodded as she played with her dragon. “Okay Auntie Tessa!” The young girl told Tessa as she continued to play around with her dragon in her car seat, but she stopped when Tessa’s phone started ringing.

“Auntie Tessa! Your phone is ringing!” Mal screamed out making Tessa nod as she reached over and grabbed the phone smiling when she saw it was her friend Georgie calling. 

“Auntie Tessa! You’re not opposed to answer the phone when you’re driving! Mommy says that’s bad!” The small four year old screamed out making Tessa laugh at how Evie was starting to rub off on Mal.

“Yeah you’re right Mal. Okay here I’m gonna give you the phone and I want you to answer it and put it on speaker for me okay,” Tessa told the young girl who smiled and nodded as she took the phone and did what Tessa said.

“Hello!” Mal screamed out after she answered the phone and put it on speaker making Georgie laugh as she found Mal’s adorable. “Hi and you’re not Tessa,” Georgie playfully told the small girl through the phone making Mal and Tessa laugh.

“Hey Georgie!” Tessa called out from her seat making Georgie laugh. “Oh there’s Tessa!” Georgie playfully told Tessa, making her laugh again. “Yeah so what’s up,” Tessa asked Georgie who smiled.

“Oh nothing much. I was just bored and thinking about coming to see you, but you sound busy,” Georgie told Tessa, making her laugh. “Oh no I’m not busy at all. I’m just heading home,” Tessa told Georgie who nodded.

“Are you sure what about the little girl who answered the phone,” Georgie asked Tessa, making Tessa laugh as she pulled into the fast food parking lot. “Oh that’s just my little sister Mal who I’m babysitting for my sister who is supposed to be babysitting for our other sister. It’s complicated I know. Anyway yeah I would love to hang out,” Tessa told Georgie who smiled.

“Okay great and I can’t wait to meet your sister. She seems adorable,” Georgie told Tessa. “Thank you and yeah I am mommy tells me that every day!” Mal told Georgie, making Georgie and Tessa laugh again. 

“Okay well I’m gonna get Mal some food. How about I pick you up afterwards and we can hang out at my new house. I have so much to tell you,” Tessa told Georgie who smiled. “Yeah sure that sounds great! I’ll see you soon bye Tessa,” Georgie told Tessa who smiled as she said bye and hung up as well.

“Who was that,” Mal asked Tessa after Tessa and Georgie hung up. “Oh she’s my best friend. She’s really nice and you’re gonna meet her soon. Now come on let’s go get some food and please eat it Mal. I don’t like wasting food and you need to eat more,” Tessa told the small girl who nodded as Teassa helped Mal out of the car, so they could get food. 

“Ooh yay Mcdonalds! Yay playground!” The small girl screamed out excitedly as she went running into the building making Tessa laugh as she followed after the little girl. “Mal wait up!” Tessa screamed out as she ran to catch up with the excited four year old. 

  
  



	9. Tessa's Fun Day Of Babysitting

“Okay Mal come on! We’re leaving now,” Tessa called out to the little girl who was refusing to leave the indoor playground as she had promised her friend they could hang out, but the little girl was refusing to come down, so that they could leave.

“I don’t wanna!” Mal called out from her spot making Tessa sigh as she wanted to go home. “Mal sweetie we have to. I promised my friend we would come get her soon besides it’s almost quiet time,” Tessa told the small girl not wanting to say the word nap time because Mal would get mad, but that's basically what it was.

Mal needed nap time otherwise she would get really cranky, but she hated it because it makes her feel like a baby when she’s not a baby and in her mind she’s a big girl despite her only being four years old.

“No! I don’t wanna!” The small girl screamed out again causing Tessa to almost give up when she remembered something she had learned from the others. 

“Okay fine I guess you can just stay here, but I gotta go. Bye Mal good luck. It’s been fun,” Tessa told the small girl as she started walking towards the exit causing the small girl to get scared as she couldn’t tell that Tessa wasn’t being serious. 

“NO! AUNTIE TESSA PLEASE DON’T WEAVE ME! I DON’T WANNA STAY HERE I WANNA GO HOME WITH YOU!” The small girl cried out as she climbed down from her spot and grabbed her shoes as she quickly ran to Tessa and hugged her tightly with tears flowing down her tiny face.

Tessa immediately filled with guilt as she quickly hugged the crying girl back. She hadn’t meant to make Mal cry like this; she just wanted Mal to come down, so they could leave. “Aw Mal I am so sorry. I would never leave you here, you know that right. I never should have done that. I just didn’t know how to get you to come down. Can you forgive me,” Tessa told the small girl as she was feeling horrible.

Mal just shook her head no while Tessa buckled her into her car seat. “You scared me Auntie Tessa!” The small girl told Tessa as she refused to accept Tessa’s apology, making Tessa sigh as she hated making Mal upset and she hadn’t meant to do that.

She forgot how sensitive Mal could be. “I know Mal I didn’t mean to scare you is there anything that I can do to make it up to you,” Tessa told the small girl, making Mal think for a little bit before shaking her head no.

“No I’m too mad at you,” the small four year old told Tessa who smiled when she saw them pass by something that she knew Mal could never resist. “Oh well that’s too bad because I was going to ask if you wanted some ice cream, but you’re too mad at me anyway,” Tessa told the small girl making her look at Tessa in shock as she wanted ice cream.

“I want ice cream! I’m not mad anymore! I want ice cream! Please Auntie Tessa I’m sorry for being mad at you please can we get ice cream still! Please! please! Please!” The small girl rambled out causing Tessa to laugh as she couldn’t help it with how adorable Mal was being.

“You forgive me though right,” Tessa asked Mal who nodded her head quickly making Tessa laugh again. “Alright then yes we can get ice cream,” Tessa told the little girl, making her get really excited as she started bouncing around in her carseat.

“Yay! Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream! Yay! Yay! Yay!” The small girl started chanting out as she made up her own song causing Tessa to laugh again as she found it too adorable to resist.

“Yeah so what kind of ice cream do you want?” Tessa asked the young girl as they had reached the ice cream shop. “Strawberry! Strawberry! Strawberry! I love anything Strawberry and Strawberry ice cream is the bestest! I love it so much!” The four year old rambled out excitedly as they entered the shop.

“Okay strawberry it is so cone or cup,” Tessa playfully asked Mal who smiled as she pointed to the cone. “Cone! Mommy never lets me get the cone cause she says I’m too little for that, but I’m a big girl!” Mal told Tessa causing her to chuckle a little bit as she nodded.

Tessa was pretty sure Mal was going to make a huge mess with the cone, but that’s what Mal wanted and Tessa didn’t really care as long as Mal was happy. “Okay then one strawberry ice cream in a big girl cone right,” Tessa playfully asked the little girl, making her jump up and down in excitement as she nodded her head.

“Okay come on let’s go order it,” Tessa told the small girl as she ordered Mal’s ice cream and got something for herself as well. “Yay! This is so yummy!” The small girl cried out happily as she ate her ice cream getting it all over her face and hands.

“Yes it is, but now you’re all covered in ice cream. Come on let’s clean you up,” Tessa told the small girl as she grabbed a napkin and wet it in the sink as she then carefully wiped it on Mal’s face and hands to clean her up.

“Auntie Tessaaaaa stop it! I don’t like that,” The small girl whined out as she squirmed trying to get away making Tessa laugh again as she continued to try and clean up the squirming little girl.

“I know Mal I’m almost done. You don’t want to be sticky all day and there we go all done,” Tessa told the small girl as she finished cleaning up the sticky preschooler and then threw away the ice cream covered napkins.

“Finally! Auntie Tessa are we going home now,” Mal asked Tessa once they had left the ice cream place and Tessa had buckled her back into her car seat again. “Yes we are but first we have to make one mpre stop to see my friend Georgie. And trust me Mal you’re going to love her! She’s the best,” Tessa told Mal who nodded.

“Otay can you put on Frozen music now,” the small girl asked Tessa, making her laugh at how little Mal was paying attention as she just wanted Tessa to play her Frozen CD. “Okay Mal I’ll play your Frozen CD, but you have to promise to behave when you meet Georgie okay,” Tessa told the small girl who just nodded as she just wanted her Frozen music.

“Okay here you go,” Tessa playfully told the little girl as she put in Mal’s Frozen CD and let the music play. “Yay! Frozen! Let It Go! Let It Go! Can’t Hold It Back Anymore! Let It Go! Let It Go!” The small girl screamed out as she sang along to the music for a little bit before eventually getting sleepy as she fell asleep cuddled up with her dragon.

Tessa just smiled as she looked at the adorable little girl who was sleeping peacefully in her carseat as she carefully turned the music down a little not wanting to turn it off in case Mal woke up again.

She then continued to drive in silence to Georgie’s house. Tessa smiled a little bit when they reached Georgie’s house and just as she was pulling up the small girl began to stir as she rubbed her eyes and stretched. 

“Aw hello sleepy head,” Tessa playfully told the little girl who looked around in confusion for a little bit, making Tessa laugh again. “Where are we,” the small girl asked Tessa in confusion making Tessa laugh a little as she unbuckled Mal.

“We are at my friend Georgie’s house because we are picking her up, and then we can go back to our house. Now come on hold my hand,” Tessa told the small girl as she grabbed her tiny hand and walked with her to her friend’s door.

  
  



	10. A New Friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey everyone I'm really sorry for the long wait. Anyway this chapter will include Pumpkin again. I used her in Saving The Baby Dragon but I’m using her again and she's a White Maltese poodle mix pup. She belongs to annewheelerfab1 who is letting me use her OC and she is Georgie's puppy. Anyway, thank you to annewheelerfab1 for letting me use her OC in my story. You should really check out her stories, especially her Adventures Of Pumpkin book. It's really good and I love it. That's what inspired me to get permission to use Pumpkin because I loved her so much. Anyway sorry for the long note. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you thought.

“Tessa,” Georgie called out excitedly once she opened the door to see her best friend standing outside her door as she was happy to finally see her friend again. “Georgie,” Tessa called out excitedly as well as she hugged Georgie who wasted no time in hugging back.

Tessa was pulled from the hug though when she felt the small tug at her shirt as the small four year old was scared seeing the new girl and she was trying to cling to Tessa not wanting to be seen by the stranger.

Mal wanted to cry though when that just did the opposite as Tessa just laughed and then picked Mal up. “Aw Mal do you want to say hi to Georgie,” Tessa asked the small girl, making her shake her head no as she buried herself in Tessa’s shirt, making both young adults laugh a little at how cute the small girl was acting.

“Aw it’s okay cutie I won’t hurt you,” Georgie told the small girl in her most gentle voice trying to calm Mal down, but it just did the opposite as Mal just clung tighter to Tessa as she started crying a little just wanting the attention off of her.

Again this resulted in the opposite as it just brought more attention to Mal especially because it made Georgie feel guilty for accidentally making the young girl cry. “Aw Mal it’s okay. She’s my friend and she’s really nice,” Tessa told the four year old in her gentle voice trying to calm Mal down.

“I know it can be scary to be in a new place huh. But it’s okay. Maybe we should try this over again. Hi I’m Georgie and I’m your sister’s friend,” Georgie told the small girl making her giggle a little.

She was still scared, but she was starting to feel a little better. Mal was about to respond when she was interrupted by Georgie’s puppy Pumpkin who happened to walk by and see that her owner and Tessa who she was pretty close with as well were giving all of her attention to this random child she had never seen before.

Pumpkin had no clue who this child was, but she didn’t like how everyone was so focused on this small child and not even paying attention to her. “Hey you need to back up those are my people not yours,” Pumpkin barked out hoping to intimidate the child, but instead it just did the opposite.

As Mal was in complete awe at the fact that she had just heard a dog talk. “Doggy talks!” The four year old screamed out excitedly as she squirmed away from Tessa and ran over to Pumpkin.

Pumpkin was about to get mad at the little girl as she was still mad that this child had just barged her way into her home and taken all of her attention away, but she couldn’t do it once the little girl hugged her she felt warmth, but Pumpkin quickly pushed that feeling away as she would not let this child manipulate her.

This was her home and those were her people; they did not belong to whoever this child was. “No, don't hug me! Who even are you!” Pumpkin barked out to the little girl making her giggle as she was so excited to be talking to a dog.

“I’m Mal and I’m this many! I’m here with my Auntie Tessa! I was with Auntie April before but she was a meanie, so now I’m with Auntie Tessa!” Mal practically screamed out in excitement as she held up four fingers showing off her age to the puppy. 

Pumpkin just looked at the young girl in shock as she tried to take in the information from the rambling child. She was pretty sure she heard the words April in there which was a shock to her as she had met April before in fact April had pet sat before. She hated it but she did. 

She also knew who Tessa was for some time now yet Tessa had never once talked about this child or even acknowledged that she knew April. Before Pumpkin could start questioning this child again Georgie and Tessa came over as they were going back to Tessa’s.

“Mal come one we’re going back to our house,” Tessa told the small girl and Georgie joined in calling for Pumpkin who followed after Georgie while Mal quickly ran over to Tessa. “Yay! Is mommy home yet!” Mal asked Tessa who laughed a little as she grabbed Mal’s hand.

“Not yet, but she should be soon,” Tessa told Mal who just nodded as she became less excited. “Oh otay but we go home right,” Mal asked Tessa who laughed as she nodded. “Yeah Mal we just came here to pick up Georgie and Pumpkin, but now we’re all going back to the house Tessa told Mal as she buckled her into her carseat.

“Otay! Auntie Tessa the doggy talks!” The young girl told Tessa, making her laugh as she found Mal’s imagination to be adorable as she couldn’t understand Pumpkin like Mal could. 

“Does she,” Tessa playfully told the small girl, making her nod and laugh as she couldn’t tell that Tessa was just playing around. “Yeah! I heard her,” the small girl told Tessa excitedly, making her laugh as she got into the driver’s seat and Georgie placed Pumpkin in the car as she got in as well.

“So what’s it like having a little sister,” Georgie playfully told Tessa, making her laugh as she ran her fingers through Mal’s hair while Mal was just obliviously watching the show cuddled up on Tessa.

“It’s been pretty fun. She’s the cutest and sweetest thing ever. She can be a little bit of a trouble maker, but I think it’s adorable. Evie doesn’t think that way though,” Tessa playfully told her friend once they had gotten back to the house while Mal was watching Dragon Tales oblivious to everything else and Pumpkin was sitting curled up by Georgie. 

“Aww that's cute you know she kinda reminds me of Pumpkin,” Georgie told Tessa, making her laugh as she had to admit that was definitely a pretty accurate comparison. “I was gonna say that. She definitely does,” Tessa told Georgie, making Georgie laugh while Pumpkin just looked at the two trying to understand what they were saying.

They were comparing her to Mal, but she just didn’t see it. She was nothing like that child, at least she didn’t think so. Okay so maybe she could see some similarities, but still Pumpkin was her own.

“Yeah she does, so what’s it like having so many sisters along with a little one,” Georgie asked Tessa, trying to catch up with her friend’s life.

“It’s really cool actually. I love having such a supportive family and the adventures we get into are so much fun. It’s never boring in this house,” Tessa told Georgie, making her laugh as she nodded.

“Yeah I can see that,” Georgie began and she was about to say more when the door barged open as Lola had just gotten home causing the small girl who had been cuddled up with Tessa to jump up as she ran to Lola.

“Auntie Lola!” Mal screamed out excitedly as she ran as fast as she could towards Lola making Pumpkin look up in shock to see that the girl was definitely the same Lola that she knew.

“Aw hey kid look what I got you!” Lola told the small girl as she pulled out a strawberry ring pop making Mal’s face light up in even more excitement as that was her favorite candy.

“Yay!” The small girl screamed out in excitement as she took the ring pop and opened it. “Still just as irresponsible as I remember,” Georgie jokingly called out, making Lola look over as she had been so distracted with Mal to notice Georgie and Pumpkin.

“Oh hey long time no see and I wouldn’t call this irresponsible I would call it cheating your way to the favorite,” Lola playfully told Georgie as she hugged her. Georgie had become one of her pretty close friends while she was still living in her old home before she had found out about her real family.

“I knew you were cheating,” Tessa playfully told Lola who just shrugged. “Hey whatever works, am I right besides I’m still competing against Uma she had two whole years with her. I have to up my game to beat her,” Lola told Tessa who just rolled her eyes playfully.

“You know Evie isn’t going to be happy when she finds out,” Tessa told Lola who just shrugged again as she threw herself down on the couch. “Oh hey Pumpkin remember me girl,” Lola told the puppy who was still just staring at Tessa and Lola in shock as she had no clue what was going on but this was creeping her out.

“Auntie Lola the doggy talks,” Mal told Lola who just laughed as she pulled Mal close to her and tickled her making Mal start giggling. “Aw you’re so silly,” Lola told the small girl as she continued to tickle her and make her giggle.

“So Lola is your sister now,” Georgie asked Tessa who just laughed a little. “Yeah she is. It’s crazy huh and she totally has me beat for favorite aunt, but I’m pretty sure I’m second favorite aunt,” Tessa playfully told Georgie who laughed as she watched Lola who was playing around with both Mal and Pumpkin.

“Yeah I can see that, so do you want to have some fun since I think Lola has Mal and Pumpkin occupied,” Georgie told Tessa who just looked at Georgie. “Are you sure aren’t you afraid Pumpkin will try to get out again,” Tessa asked Georgie as she knew how adventurous Pumpkin could be when Georgie wasn’t around.

Georgie just looked around at the clearly baby proofed house as Evie had completely secured everything. There was so way Pumpkin could get out like that. “No I think this house is pretty secure,” Georgie told Tessa who smiled and nodded.

“What do you have in mind,” Tessa asked Georgie, who smirked as she pulled out a blonde wig, colored contacts, and the same British flag shirt and red jacket that Tessa recognized right away. 

“I think it’s time Bella Snow made another appearance,” Georgie told Tessa who smiled as she nodded. “Oh this is going to be fun,” Tessa told Georgie who smiled as she held the stuff up.

“So are you in,” Georgie asked Tessa who laughed as it was pretty obvious her answer already. “Of course I’m in. I want to see if I can trick them,” Tessa told Georgie who laughed as she led Tessa to the bathroom to change her appearance again.

Once Tessa and Georgie had left it was just Mal, Pumpkin, and Lola who was distracted by the TV again. “Auntie Lola! Auntie Lola! Auntie Lola!” Mal called out trying to make sure Lola was distracted before she smiled and got up. 

“Yay Auntie Lola is busy again!” Mal called out excitedly as she grabbed her dragon stuffed animal. Pumpkin just watched the girl in confusion as she didn’t understand what Mal was doing until she looked back at her.

“Oh sorry I forgotted you were here! Do you wanna come with me!” The small girl asked Pumpkin who had to admit she was starting to like this little girl besides Pumpkin could never say no to an adventure.

“Sure but where are we going,” Pumpkin barked out to the little girl who smiled as she struggled to get the door open. “We’re gonna help my mommy and King Ben get together, so I can get a daddy so are you coming,” Mal told the puppy innocently as she just wanted a complete family with two parents.

“Yeah I’m in let’s go,” Pumpkin barked out as she knew the plan sounded ridiculous, but she did love a good adventure and for some reason she didn’t like the thought of the small girl wandering around by herself with no one to protect her.

“Yay!” Mal called out excitedly as she finally managed to get the door open as she made her way out the door and started walking towards Ben’s castle where she knew her mommy was and the puppy followed after her secretly looking out for any danger that could be lurking around as she couldn’t hide it anymore she likes the little girl and she had to admit maybe Mal was like her. 

  
  



End file.
